legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sphere of Energy
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-SphereOfEnergy.png |caption=The Sphere of Energy in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Sphere of Energy was an item used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Discovered within the Dark Forge of the Vampire Citadel in the chapter Open the Spirit Forge Chamber, the sphere allowed Kain to repair a warp gate in the Earth forge - ultimately meaning that he could pass through several other forges to recover the Time fragment of the Balance Emblem and the Time Reaver. Profile Defiance-DarkForge-WaterForgePortalRoom-SphereOfEnergy.png Defiance-Item-SphereOfEnergy-Gain.png Def-Inventory-SphereOfEnergy.PNG Defiance-EarthForge-AirForgePortalRoom-SphereOfEnergy.png Defiance-Item-SphereOfEnergy-Place-01.png Defiance-Item-SphereOfEnergy-Place-02.png The Sphere of Energy was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Kain in the chapter Open the Spirit Forge Chamber as he ventured into Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. After using the Lightning fragment of the Balance Emblem to open additional areas of the Vampire Citadel in his previous chapter, Kain ventured further and found a warp gate which led to the sealed Earth forge. Exploring the area Kain soon found a warp to the Air Forge but the portal was damaged and missing a spherical orb to power it. Looking for a replacement from another forge, Kain found his way to the usual portal rooms in the forge, but these were blocked by a sealed door which he opened by recovering the Earth Globe. Beyond he found portals to the Dark Forge and progressed through the forge to the portal rooms there where he found a warp to the Water forge which had collapsed into ruin - its surrounding devices were still present however, including an exposed Sphere of Energy which Kain could recover. The Sphere itself was simply a pink and purple patterned globe which glowed with ripples of energy. Returning to the Earth Forge, Kain was able to place the Sphere of Energy into the holder nearby the Air Forge portal and this powered the device allowing the Warp gate to become functional. Passing through the warp, Kain was able to progress through the Air Forge on his way to discovering the Time fragment of the Balance Emblem and the Time Reaver in the Light forge. Notes *The Sphere of Energy is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide - although in dialogue Kain simply refers to it as an "orb". The artifact is labelled in game files as "cit_artifact_three" and its final holder is listed as "cit_lock_three". Other working spheres share a virtually identical texture set - these are labelled as "portal_pylon" and "portal_pylon_inert". *The mechanisms of the Warp gates including the Sphere of Energy are detailed in concept art and in Bonus materials, where the gates are referred to as "portals", the sphere as an "orb" and the pedestals as "orb holders". *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Sphere of Energy appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-DarkForge-WaterForgePortalRoom-SphereOfEnergy.png|The inital placement of the sphere at the broken Water warp in the Dark forge Def-Inventory-SphereOfEnergy.PNG|The Sphere of Energy in the inventory Defiance-EarthForge-AirForgePortalRoom-SphereOfEnergy.png|The final placement of the sphere at the broken Air warp in the Earth forge Sr3 orb1200.jpg|Concept art of the Warp gate orb holders Sr3 portal1200.jpg|Concept art of the Warp gates Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-03.png|concept art of the orb holders in various states Defiance-Texture-SphereofEnergy.png|The texture of the Sphere of Energy Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock three.png Defiance-Model-Object-Rift kain.png See also *Warp gates (Defiance) *Vampire Citadel *Dark Forge (Defiance) *Earth Forge (Defiance) *Air Forge (Defiance) *Energy *Earth Globe *''Open the Spirit Forge Chamber References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance